The One That Got Away
by timetraveler93
Summary: A/U. Callie is a young doctor, about to start a life with her fiance. She seemed content, until one day, one dream, one reminder of her past and what could have been made her question everything. Calzona
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and Grey's Anatomy. A/U. Please forgive my writing, I am a little bit rusty. It's been years since I've written something. I had an ongoing Callie Arizona fanfic that I never got to finish, and I'm still trying to continue it. Although I had to make a different account because I forgot my previous account's details.**

I just woke up, head is pounding. I was supposed to wake up 2 hours ago, but I decided to sleep in instead. I am behind on my readings, so behind, and I have to get started real soon: but I'm frozen. I'm frozen on my spot on the bed, a state of suspended animation. Right now, I feel nothing, like I'm nothing,amounting to no one, off to nowhere.

Well just the previous day, I was a doctor, a doctor at 23 in fact, soon to take a test that will determine whether I can practice the craft I've worked so hard for. I was still a nobody in the field, a maggot doing scut work, but I was a doctor. I had a fiance, and not more than an hour ago, the said fiance woke up next to me, with her arm wrapped around me. I woke up minutes before the alarm, and I just nudged her awake when it was time. She sprung out of be and d, got ready, and said her I love you before leaving. I mumbled it back absent-mindedly, I meant it, meant... mean... I mean it.

I had been studying most of the time, just sneaking in naps in between subjects. Sleep was shallow, dreams were vague, unremarkable, mundane. Sleep got me through the exhaustion, nothing morte: but, this morning, it's different.

I remember it so vividly, like it was real, but due to the absurdity of the dream, it could have not been real. But then again, the feeling I had in that dream was real, so real, and it has been the rawest, most intense feeling I've had since a long time. I saw her, and she was right next to me, the one that got away.

 _I was challenged by a professional_ boxer _to fight him. Yes, him, not a her. He was humiliated by a friend a couple of years back, and he wanted retribution. Said friend sent me to fight instead. I knew I'm going to lose, and I might get injured really badly. While getting ready, I told my family who were present, and oddly cheerful, that I might not make it out of the fight alive, or fully functioning. I made the dreadful entrance to the makeshift, tiny arena in a supermarket. People were cheering, jeering, laughing, and throwing pitying glances at me. There's an area for my friends, and I waved nervously at them, then it caught my eye. A couple of seats away, I saw it. There, clad in a white button up shirt, hair tied up in a bun, black slacks, and a computer in front of her... Arizona Robbins. She smiled, and waved at me, and it was so beautiful, she was so beautiful. I walked to her, and I wanted to hug her so badly, but I took a seat beside her instead. We talked about life, but it was brief. I was ushered away supposedly to fight, but it never happened. I walked back to her, but she was gone._

I searched for the meaning my dream in the internet. I mean, it's really weird that I would dream of such a thing, and for years, I haven't talked to her, or even thought **_about_** her. I know these aren't quite accurate, but here are some interpretations:

 **Boxing**

To dream of a boxing ring, or to dream that you are boxing, suggests that you are experiencing some internal struggle or conflict. It may also indicate that you keep your emotions inside.

 **Supermarket**

It also involves in choosing or choices. So as with shopping it indicates what you desire; something you are looking for or want - love.

Maybe my subconscious is telling me something.

Yesterday, I was a doctor, and a fiancee, nothing more. When I met Arizona, I was a college student, a dreamer, a cheerleader, a student leader, a writer, an artist, an honor student, a great friend, a bad girl, a good person.

 **Flashback 2010**

I was in a bar with my friends. I was 17, a freshman in college. It was our usual routine every Friday after class. We were being stupid, and drunk, really drunk. It was kind of deep into the night and we've all had a lot of drinks. I can feel myself being a little too talkative. A friend of mine, Sadie, tapped me on the shoulder and said she had to puke. I held onto her arm, and walked her to the bathroom. I guided her to an unoccupied stall and pulled her hair back while she did her thing. She asked me to step outside the stall while she tidied up, and when I did, there in front of the mirror, fixing her hair, clad in a snug leather jacket, with her face flushed, was an incredibly beautiful woman. A little too out of my league, since I was still a freshman after all.

I turned to watch the door of the bathroom stall, then I heard Sadie puking again.

"Your girlfriend?", the stranger asked.

"Uhm, no, just a friend who needed help", I replied, a little embarrassed, and nervous for talking to this girl.

"Is she okay?", she replied.

"Yeah, she's used to it", I said with a chuckle. "What course are you in?" I asked trying to make small talk while my friend hurled.

"Oh, I just graduated, my friends thought it would be a good idea to go back to this place one last time before we set out to the real world", she replied with a sheepish smile.

"I'm Callie", I said while holding out my hand.

"Arizona", she said while she took my hand in hers.

I swear I felt sparks, butterflies, fireworks, you name the cliche, I definitely felt it the moment my hand touched hers. My hand probably lingered for too long, but it was like I was caught in a trance.

Then Sadie practically crawled out of the stall and into my arms.

"I should probably help you two out", Arizona said while she held onto Sadie's other arm.

"You could join my friends and I for a while. I guess I owe you a drink, for being so helpful", I said trying to sound non-chalant.

"Yeah, I could use a drink," she said while we started to walk Sadie out of the bathroom to our table.

"Everyone, this is Arizona", I shouted through blaring music to my group's table once we arrived.

Everybody lit up upon seeing her. Mark, very eagerly pulled back a chair next to him and offered it to Arizona. I walked over to her, bent over so I can get close to her ear, and asked her what drink she wanted.

"Long Island please", she said looking at me with an adorable smile.

Her face was dangerously close to mine. I fought the urge to lean in closer. I stood straight back up, and gave her a huge smile, before walking towards the bar. This girl could easily be the death of me.

I walked back to the table with a long island iced tea in one hand and 2 tequila shots in the other. Before I could take my seat, disappointingly a couple of seats away from Arizona, I could see that my friends were smitten. Everyone seemed too engrossed on this new girl. I could see Christina, my roommate, actually leaning closer to her from across the seat, focused on what she was saying. Alex already pulled his phone out to give it to her so she can type her number in. Meredith out of her seat and behind Arizona's, just so she could get in the conversation. I squeezed my way close to her so I can hand her her drink. She looked to my direction and mumbled thank you.

"Move it Mark", I said while slightly nudging Mark away so I can take his seat.

"No way", he whined

"Yes way, scram", I said while giving him the glare, and he transferred to across the table to my previous seat pouting.

"Here you go", I said as I handed Arizona the other shot tequila shot.

"To new friends"

After about an hour of drunken talk,getting to know each other, sharing secrets and heartaches that would not have been shared if it weren't for the state of inebriation, I excused myself and I walked to the al fresco part of the bar for a while with a beer on one hand and a cigarette on the other. I didn't want to be rude and smoke in front of my new found friend. Then I saw Arizona emerge out of the door and walk towards my direction. I can't help but give out a huge smile as she approached. I instinctively flicked the cigarette away.

"Hey, what are you doing here?", I asked.

"Just getting some air", she replied with a shrug.

"I'm sorry about my friends, they can be a little too excited"

"It's okay, they are funny and are fun to be with. It's great actually, I never had the chance to do these things when I was in college," she replied.

"Oh yeah? You seem like the party-going kind", I said.

"No no no, I was the nerdy kind. I spend most of my free time in the library, then I went home straight away after my last class", she replied with a chuckle.

"You seem pretty bad ass though", I said.

"You're not so bad yourself", she replied. "So pre-med huh?" , she added.

"Yep, can you imagine, most of those crazy kids in that table would be doctors someday?", I said with an incredulous tone.

"Well I can see you, badass doctor strutting the hospital hallways", she said almost flirtatiously, if I weren't being mistaken.

I can feel my face flush, and I hope it was already flushed due to the alcohol because that would be a dead give away.

"So... Magna cum laude. Very impressive Ms. Robbins", I said trying to change the topic.

Then we talked about anything and everything about school, how strict her parents are, their family business, why I plan to go to med school, the girl who broke my heart in high school, the girl who broke her heart in high school.

It feels so easy talking to her. I guess a big factor was she too was gay, and I can say I was a little shocked when she told me she had been with a girl too while we were talking amongst my friends. Mark would have a fit once he finds out that the hot girl I brought along is batting for my team. She's smart, charming, beautiful, friendly, funny, and I can easily say that this girl who broke her so many years ago is stupid for letting her go.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, my friends are looking for me," she said with slight disappointment.

"Oh that's too bad, maybe next week you can join us if you're free. We're here almost every Friday", I said.

"Yes that would be lovely, I'll call you", she replied while walking away slowly but still looking at me.

"Here, I'll give you my number", I said with my arm outstretched so she can give me her phone .

"Already have it, see you again Callie", she said with a wink, and with that she turned around and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm just getting the hang of this again. All POV will be Callie's. Please let me know what you think about this story, because I just don't have as much of a good feeling about this than the previous one I did. Posted an edited version of chapter 2, I'm sorry I'm typing using only my phone and sometimes I get typos or leave out entire paragraphs haha.**

It's 9 am, and I'm currently trying my best to focus on my organic chemistry professor. He is quite the terror when provoked, and any little bit of indication that you're not paying attention would warrant an entire period of being humiliated in front of the class. I just can't stop thinking about the amazing night I had, I just can't stop thinking about Arizona. I close my eyes and I see her perfect face framed by her beautiful golden locks, that cute little button nose, her intense gaze and piercing blue eyes, the way her dimples pop when she genuinely smiles at something. I haven't stopped thinking about her since last night. Saying that this was a huge crush was an understatement, but I don't think I can expect a whole lot more coming out of this. She is a graduate afterall and I'm still freshman trying to get the hang of things, and what's bothering me more is that she has not texted me yet. Who am I kidding, it's been A few hours. Don't be stupid Callie, or maybe I should get her number from Karev, I think he was able to get her digits, but that seems a little too desperate. Ugh, this girl is driving me crazy already.

Class is over, and still all the shapes and lines my professor wrote on the board has not made sense to me. I've been to preoccupied to pay attention, and I've been looking at my phone almost every minute. Then it buzzed.

 _Hey, I had a great time last night, it was so nice meeting you- Arizona_

I almost jumped out of joy. I couldn't take the shit eating grin off my face.

 _Calie:It_ was _a pleasure meeting you too. So what are you up to this fine Saturday?_

 _Arizona: Just fixing some stuff. It's my frist day of work on Monday. Yayy!_

 _Callie: Wow, congratz on that! So where is this new stomping ground of yours?_

 _Arizona: I'll be working for Intel, they have an office uptown._

 _Callie: Impressive. Are you free tonight?_

 _Arizona: Yeah, I have nothing to do._

 _Callie: Well, I was wondering if you'd like to meet up for coffee?_

Arizona: _I'd love to. Somewhere around Uni?_

 _Callie: How bout Deluca's? 4 pm?_

 _Arizona: See you there :)_

It's 3:30 pm now, and I'm fidgeting. I can't believe I just asked Arizona to have coffee with me just like that, and she actually said yes. I really don't know what to make of this, I'm just glad I will get to spend time with her. I'm just outside Deluca's now, smoking. I smoke when I'm stressed, and right now I'm definitely stressed, and excited, and scared, yet exhilirated.

I go in the cafe, it's 3:50 pm now. Do I look too eager for coming early? I sat on the couch contemplating if I should order already or wait for her. I grabbed my phone to see if she texted already. Nothing though. So I just grabbed some colored pens and empty paper cups on their shelf and I started doodling. I made this one with some flowers on it, and another one with patterns. I'm a pretty decent artist actually, almost took up arts instead of pre-med. I check on the clock, 4:05 pm. I guess it's pretty safe to message her without coming off as too eager.

 _I'm here, I'll get us a table. -C_

I chose a small table near a window. It seemed pretty cozy, and away from the busy part of the cafe with the chattering students and young professionals.

I have just made myself comfortable facing the entrance when I caught a glimpse of her walking the street from the window. She's wearing a loose blouse, tight fitting denim pants and ankle high boots, her blonde locks bouncing up and down as she paved the sidewalk. She's not graceful by any means, but that doesn't mean she's any less beautiful. She walked with bravado, with some sense of urgency, emitting an aura that she's not someone to mess with. She has this presence in her, and it's making a lot of people in her path do a double take. She made her way in the cafe, and I can see her looking around. I didn't immediately wave her to where I am seated, I took a few seconds more to really appreciate her, seeing how she naturally is. I've only met this girl and I know for a fact there's something about her.

Finally, I waved to get her attention, it took a while for her to turn in my direction, and when she saw me, she flashed me her irresistable dimpled smile and made her way to the table.

"I'm sorry I'm a little bit late, it's hard to find parking around here", she said.

"No worries, I haven't been here long", I lied.

"So, let's order?", she asked.

"What will you be having, I can get it for us", I insisted.

"Large Caramel Macchiato please, and a blueberry muffin", she said.

"Coming right up", then I proceeded to the counter to order. There's not much people in the queue, so it was quick. When our order was complete, the barista shouted "Order for Calliope", and I was quick to grab our order so he won't have to shout it out again in the hopes that Arizona missed it the first time. I gingerly sat back down, trying to hide the blush creeping up my face, but when I faved Arizona I knew that she heard it.

"So, Calliope huh?", she said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh gosh", I just buried my face on my hands wishing that I could just melt or combust or be abducted by aliens.

"Ugh I hate it, there was this nosy barista one time who peeked at My school ID when I ordered. I'm a regular here so they thought it would be funny to call out my name sometimes to intentionally embarass me", I rambled, my face flushing, my heart pounding, almost getting into a panic attack.

"I think it's beautiful, it suits you," Arizona said sincerely before digging in her muffin and drinking her coffee, and that kind of eased my nerves a bit.

I felt myself relax at her compliment. My blush might have not faded though. We fell into a comfortable silence while we both drank our coffee. She'd throw glances af me sometimes, peering over the edge of her cup while she took a sip.

"Did you go here often when you were still a student?", I asked trying to break the silence.

"Not really, I rarely left the premises of the uni. I have been here once or twice", she answered.

"So are you excited for your first day on the job?"

"More like terrified", she said with a nervous chuckle.

"Nervous doesn't suit you, you'll kick some ass, don't worry", I said trying to sound reassuring.

"Thank you, and thank you for inviting me today, I needed a little break, I was becoming tensed", she said.

"Well I figured that it would be nice to have a sober conversation with you, you seemed pretty cool last night"

"What if you like me better drunk than sober?", she asked playfully

"Nope, I'm pretty sure I like you sober or drunk", I said with a chuckle trying to hide the probable truth behind those words that I might really really like her.

"So did you really want to be a doctor?", she asked.

"I knew I wanted to be a doctor when I was a kid, but when college applications started, I was still dating the girl I told you about last night, and she pushed me to become one, and I wanted to be one for her because she was sickly. I was stupid and in love, and when the acceptance letters came flooding, she had broken up with me and I just picked the first program and university that sent their acceptance because I was too lazy to get out of bed. I could easily say that those were the darkest days I've experienced so far", I said. I felt the mood shift from casual to serious while telling her that, and I can see that she's looking at me intensely.

"So what happened between you too. Seemed like you really loved her", she asked in a somber tone.

"I did love her a lot. She pursued me, but she left me eventually like what we had was nothing. She never gave me an explanation, she just walked away, never spoke to me. I heard rumors that her parents found out, so she broke it off. What hurt the most though was how she just disposed of me like I'm some object that she doesn't want anymore.", I said.

"I know the feeling very well", she said.

"What happened to you?"

"During my senior year in high school, I was dating this girl. We weren't out though. My parents found out, they told me off but I was persistent, I didn't want to let her go. Then out of the blue, she told me she didn't want to be with me because she wasn't gay. She said she was already liking on someone and kissing him and being with him was better than being with me. I sulked for a long time after that, I never told my parents what happened, but they were there to comfort me", she narrated.

"Well I guess this is what made us click instantly huh?, I said jokingly to lighten the mood.

"What do you mean?"

"Having bitch exes", and with that we both laughed.

The conversation turned to lighter and happier topics. We would joke around, have playful banter like old friends. She'd occasionally swat my hand when I made her laugh too much. I'd hold on to her arm when something really really interesting and exciting comes to topic. We talked about funny drunken experiences, crazy adventures, and embarassing moments. Little did we know that hours had passed, and in those few hours, I felt like I've known this woman for a really long time.

"Wait, I better pay you for the coffee", she said while rummaging through her purse.

"No no, It's on me, you can get it next time", I said while I instinctively reached out for her hand to stop her from getting her wallet. I mean, it's just right that I pay, I was the one who asked her out on this... Date? Is this a date?

"Well I'd ask you to have dinner, on me this time, since it's dinner time. if only I didn't have some place else to go tonight", she said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Oh, where are you off to? Do you have to go now?", I asked, hoping that she can stay a little bit longer.

"Oh just having dinner with..." She was interrupted with the sudden ringing of her phone.

"Hey... Yeah... I'm here in Deluca's... Yes we're done...Oh you'll come pick me up... Okay... See you", she said to whoever she was speaking with.

"I'm sorry about that", she said apologetically while tucking her phone back to her purse.

"What was I saying?", she asked.

"You're telling me you're having dinner with someone", I replied.

"Oh yes yes, We're having dinner at this new Italian place called Little Italia. I've read good reviews", she said

"Yes I've been there, you should try their veal cheek ravioli and squid ink spaghetti. To die for. Who are you going with?" i asked trying to sound non-chalant because as much as I don't want to admit it, I'd rather have myself accompany Arizona for dinner than somebody else.

But before she can answer my question, someone from behind her shouted her name.

"Arizona, there you are", the approaching lady exclaimed.

At the moment this woman approached our table, she immediately placed her hands on Arizona's shoulder. She's a tall brunette with straight hair and a chiseled face. From what she is wearing she seemed she just got off from her corporate job.

"Hey, I didn't know you were near already", Arizona said as she looked up go this woman with a smiling face while instinctively holding one hand on her shoulder.

Wait a minute, what's happening here. Who is this woman?

"Calliope", Arizona trailed. Wait, did she just call me Calliope?

"This is my girlfriend Joanne", Arizona declared.

Girlfriend? I just felt a pang on my chest.

i absentmindedly held out my right hand to shake this woman's hand. I gave a curt nod and a weak smile.

"We better go, our reservation is at 8", Joanne said to Arizona.

"I had a great time Calliope, I'll see you?", Arizona said with a small expectant smile.

"Sure", I said, not knowing what else to say.

We all made our way to the door, but Joanne stopped midway.

"Hang on, I'll just grab a cup of coffee, I had a terrible day at the office", Joanne said dragging Arizona along with her back to the counter.

Arizona turned to me and gave a smile and waved goodbye. I smiled back.

I made my way out of the cafe, stopped by the corner and lit a smoke.

This is definitely not a date. How can I be so stupid to think that this could be one? Arizona is way out of my league, she's an adult who has got her life together and I'm just a freshman trying to figure out life. She was just being friendly, we have a lot in common and we understand each other, and I can't deny that I like spending time with her even in an unromantic way.

I took one long and last drag of the cigarette and flicked it to the street. I made my way to my flat, I got some sulking to do.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket

 _You shouldn't be smoking too much, you'll never know, someone out there might be dying to kiss you- Arizona_

 **AN2: So what do you think? Is Arizona flirting with Callie or just being friendly and playful.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay finally typing using my laptop. Got some down time while studying, so I decided to write another chapter. To shed some light on the Callie Arizona age-gap situation: During the flashback, Callie is 17 years old, Arizona is 21 years old, but Callie will be turning 18 soon. In present time, Callie is 23 years old and Arizona is 26 years old (Since Callie recently turned 23 early this year). This is the longest chapter by far.**

I think there's nothing more devastating than looking through photos from the past and realizing that those were the best times of your life. When I was a teenager, I couldn't wait to become this hot-shot doctor, earning money, saving lives, and I thought that all I had to do was survive pre-med and med school. Boy, was I wrong. Here I am, a doctor, broke, without inspiration or any motivation. I've experienced and seen the dark side of the practice. It's mostly politics. It doesn't matter how brilliant you are; all your intelligence, hard work, and good patient care would mean nothing if you don't walk around flaunting every little thing you do, and if your parents aren't doctors or filthy stinking rich, you'll need all the luck with getting to good programs, because the good programs would require a lot of time and money for the application, and some would not pay their trainees at all. My parents cut me off. They found out I had a girlfriend. I was stubborn, I didn't yield to their wishes, a part of it was for my girlfriend, now fiancé whom I loved….love deeply, and a big part was for me. If they cannot love me for who I am, then screw it right?

I have been with Natalie for 3 years. She was straight, and still claims to be, but she says that it doesn't matter because she only loves me. I had to woo her for 3 months before she agreed to become my girlfriend. My parents found out shortly into the relationship, and they cut me off and took my apartment and car. I had some money saved, so the first thing I bought for myself was a second hand car. I had to buy one in such a short notice, because Natalie mentioned that she would not have dated me in the first place if I didn't have a car. The car I got was pretty beat up, and it cost a fortune to fix, and it would still halt in the middle of the road, I just learned to live with it. Then, I moved in with Natalie. It took a while for Natalie and I to adjust to a new lifestyle, 2 and a half years to be exact. Only when my bank account had a remaining balance of 2 digits did we realize that we had to stop spoiling each other… I meant I realized I had to stop spoiling her with trips, and gifts, and expensive dates. The last I got to buy her was her engagement ring. The planning of the wedding has to be pushed back a bit.

Being with Natalie wasn't all that bad. She was genuinely caring, and loving, and there is no doubt in my mind that she really loves me. She holds me when I'm scared, she loved me still while I was vulnerable, and she stood patiently by my side when I was so angry at everything, everyone, even at her. It's just that, she's a good liar. A really good liar. At first, I noticed that bills would be disappearing from my stash, and who else would be getting money from there if it wasn't me. Then, she started lying about the people she would hang out with. It was so bad that she would pretend to be talking to people on the phone, people I supposedly knew just to show me who she will be hanging out with them instead of people I don't know. She's so good at lying that she has lied to almost everyone in her life about being with me. Only a few of her friends know, and she has managed to ruin my relationship with them because she would tell them that I shout at her and I cuss at her when I'm mad. Although she always make it a point to leave the part where she was being a lying conniving bitch caught in the act. She lied to her exes about being with someone. So they started messaging her in Facebook, texting her, calling her, asking her to hang out. She would bring me along just to assure me, but she would blatantly flirt with them in front of me.

Still, I stayed, because I loved her.

Loved.

 ** _Flashback to February 2011_**

Hell week. Can anything be more painful than this? Wading through waves and waves of exams, some gentle, some slamming you straight on the face. One last wave though, then we're free. It's Friday, and it's the day before Valentines Day. My friends and I decided to have a pre-Valentines bash at our usual bar. All of us are mostly single apart from Meredith and Derek who seem to have a thing going. They proposed that we all get hammered and get our groove on with other people. I totally agree with the getting hammered part, but getting my "groove on" with someone seems out of the picture. There's only one person I'd rather have my groove on with, but she's unavailable.

I haven't heard from Arizona since Monday. It was her first day of work. She did text me Monday night saying that work kicked her in the ass and that she was super tired. I don't know if she remembered that I invited her to come drink with us this Friday. I tried texting her a couple of times this week, but no response. I was freaking out for the past couple of days because of that. What if she felt awkward after our little meet up in the coffee shop? What if she realized that I was totally crushing on her and I might have assumed that it was a date? What if Joanne told her off because she got the vibe that I'm totally into her girlfriend? I screwed up.

Today though, I'm no longer freaking out. I just feel defeated. So I'm just going to take the last two remaining tests, get this over with, and drink til I drop later tonight.

…

It's a little past 10 pm, and I am definitely feeling the buzz. I had been exhausted for most of the day, and I forgot to eat a proper lunch because of the exams. I've downed 3 cocktails, 2 bottles of beer, 2 shots of vodka, and 2 shots of tequila. I am on my way to the bar to get another round. My friends are equally inebriated as I am or maybe even more. For those who can hold their liquor, the party is still going, for the unfortunate ones, they had collapsed to the benches on the side. Meredith and Derek are nowhere to be seen, probably doing the nasty in one of the bushes outside.

I was on my way back to the table when a girl approached me.

"One of them for me?", she whispered dangerously close to my ear.

"Uhm…", I mumble, trying to figure out if I know who this girl is.

A little bit shorter than me, black flowing hair, dark brown eyes, caramel complexion, killer body. I think I remember her, she's one of those art majors who take sociology with us…Camila I think?

"Sure, grab one", I say to her.

She grabbed one shot of vodka and downed it, then, she raised her glass and screamed "woooo…" and I "wooooeed" back.

I made my way back to the table and she was right on my trail.

She's a little too close for comfort, but I don't mind, better to have someone on my arm than no one right? The music blared louder, and the people got wilder. College kids started standing on the tables, dancing, girls taking their bras off and throwing them to horny guys. Sadie, being Sadie, has gotten up on our table and started swaying her hips. She took one bottle of beer and she poured it over her shirt eliciting wild jeers from the people from the bar. I only realized that my new companion was really really drunk as well when she herself climbed up the table and started gyrating on Sadie. I have to admit, it is a very welcome sight. These girls are not bad, in fact they are hot, and they definitely know how to move. Camila started pulling on me, asking me to come up the table with them. I refused for a couple of reasons: one, I don't want to embarrass myself, and two, I might be too drunk to properly maneuver myself up that table without falling over. Camila seemed to have realized that I would not budge, so she just jumped to my arms and clung to me like a monkey with her arms around my neck and legs around my waist. She then gave me the sloppiest kiss I have ever had. What a way to celebrate Valentines day.

Just a few seconds into the kiss, I felt someone tugging on my arm. I can't turn my head though because Camila's arm are securely around my neck.

"Calliope", a stern voice called.

I instinctively pulled my hand away from Camila's butt and I took one step back making the small brunette fall on the ground. She was too drunk to feel pain though, so once she landed on the floor, she just gave out a louder "wooooo" and the guys were all over her in an instant lifting her off the floor.

I turned to the source of the voice with wide eyes.

Arizona.

There she was, clad in black slacks, a tucked white button up shirt, and a black blazer with her hair tied up. She took her black blazer off without removing her steely gaze that was fixated on me. I approached her with caution.

"I didn't know you were coming", I said gingerly.

"I said I will didn't I", she said in a tone I couldn't quite decipher.

"Please don't do anything to embarrass yourself, it may be all fun and games now, but in a few years from now you might end up doing something you would regret", she said in a patronizing tone looking at me with almost pleading eyes. She then proceeded to the bar and I followed suit.

She ordered cranberry vodka for herself and a bottle of water for me.

"Here drink that", she said with her voice softening a little.

"How are you? I haven't heard from you in a week", I said trying not to slur the words.

"Work had been killing me, and some things came up", she said quite dismissively.

"Alright, well I'm glad you came, and welcome to our pre-Valentines bash", I said cheerfully, maybe too cheerfully.

She chuckled and shook her head from side to side.

I sobered up a little, finished 2 bottles of water and peed 5 times. Arizona has had her fair share of drinks and is currently talking animatedly with Lexie. I made my way to the two, and I heard what they were talking about.

"I just don't get it, I put myself out there, I tried to look sophisticated and mature, I'm pretty sure the sex wasn't bad, but why is Mark avoiding me now?", Lexie asked exasperatedly.

My friends got this knack of going to Arizona for relationship advice. I guess it's her approachable demeanor and the fact that she's a great listener.

"Don't make yourself too available. Make it clear to him what you want, and wait for him to reach out. You've done your part, if he really wants you he'll go for you", Arizona said.

"But what if he doesn't want me because I'm too young for him? He's always out with seniors, I don't stand a chance against them", Lexie muttered before she started wailing. She was crying like a baby and she collapsed in Arizona's arms. Arizona held her securely. Arizona looked at me and we both started laughing.

"There there Lexie, Come on, you're too drunk, I'll ask Meredith to take you home", I said to Lexie while I try to pry her away from Arizona.

"I don't want to go home", Lexie said defiantly sounding like a 5 year old kid.

"Meredith!, Please manage your sister", I shouted over the blaring music so Meredith could hear me. She was on the table snuggling close to Derek.

I assumed she heard me, but she just mumbled incomprehensible words and waved me off. I guess I'm left with no other choice. I do usually end up being the one taking care of my drunk friends at the end of the night anyway.

"Okay, I'm taking you home", I told Lexie.

"Yayyy….sleep over!", Lexie shouted pumping his fists in the air.

"Hey I wanna crash too!", Karev shouted back, and the next thing I know half of my group wants to crash at my place and continue the party there.

I share a condo with Christina and Izzie, and I see them agreeing with the rest. I'm outnumbered.

"Do you want to stay for a while at our place? You can crash there too so you wouldn't have to drive back home so late," I asked Arizona.

"Alright"

We made our way to our condo. It was a pretty loud ruckus trying to move 8 drunk college kids from one place to another.

Everyone hung out in the living room, some sat on the sofa, some lied down on the floor. I made my way to the fridge to grab some soda and beer and I handed one to each depending on their choice. I grabbed a bottle of my favorite brew. I saw Arizona sitting on the corner, she's not drunk, but she's buzzed, happy buzzed. She opted for a bottle of water. She was just looking at my friends, laughing at their crazy drunken antics, then I made my way to her.

"I'm sorry about what you saw earlier, you might think now that I am very immature", I said, very well embarrassed of what this woman saw earlier.

"It's alright, I wasn't mad or offended. I was just shocked to see that, the crowd during my time wasn't as wild", she said with a slight chuckle.

"And I was just looking out for you, I just don't want you getting into trouble. It may be a long way from here, but once you're a professional, you don't want any stupid thing from your past holding you back", she added.

"You're right", I said with a smile as I turned to look her in the eyes. Looking at her, really appreciating her beauty this close, in a properly lit room even with all the noise from my friends, makes me feel like I'm in a trance. She is that beautiful, almost too beautiful to be real.

I felt an invisible force tugging me closer to her, I've moved a couple of inches closer when I snapped out of it. I can't do this, I shouldn't be doing this. Arizona is a good person, and possibly a good friend. I don't want to ruin that.

I excused myself, and made my way to my room. I grabbed my pack of cigarettes from my drawer, and I went through the window to get to the balcony. Our condo had an amazing view of the city, it was on the 15th floor and it had a perfect view of the city skyline. It's just weird that there is no access to the balcony but the windows. I grabbed the plastic chair I placed on this balcony for this very purpose. I usually climb here, smoke, drink even by my lonesome to think- think about the future, think about the girl who broke my heart, and now I'm here to think about the woman in my apartment whom I have unrequited feelings for.

I spend a good 5 minutes just admiring the view, I move forward closer to the ledge. I looked at my watch, it's 3 am already. I grabbed a cigarette and placed it in between my lips. I was about to light it when a hand snatched it away. I turned to look at the unwanted intruder.

"What did I tell you about smoking?"

Arizona.

The next thing I know, I have soft luscious lips pressed against mine. The kiss was soft, gentle, cautious, then our lips started to build up a rhythm gliding across each other. I felt slender arms encircle my neck, and my hands made their way to her waist. This kiss is so precious, so delicate, the exact opposite of the dirty sloppy kiss that other girl gave me earlier. This kiss is the kiss that I want, this is the woman that I want to be kissing.

She slowly pulled back, then she rested her forehead against mine. We just stood like that for a while.

"Happy Valentines Day Calliope".

 **A/N: Oooohhh…something's cooking. It would probably be a while before I post a new update. Let me hear what you think guys. Comments, suggestions, violent reactions?**


End file.
